Tools are already being used and are provided with a toothed segment which is provided on one gripping lever and a pawl on the other gripping lever, which pawl engages in this toothed segment. The drawback of such tools is that they have to be reopened when exceeding only one single final pressure, the consequence of which is that all work pieces to be processed must have the same final pressure. This manifests itself disadvantageously in practice if the tool is to find application for various work and various work pieces.